Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil
by Abysseum
Summary: Un enfant seul qui pleure le seul humain à l'avoir aimer. Perte d'un espoir et d'une foi face à la vie. Elle prend pour donner et donne pour reprendre. /!\ SPOIL! OOC-Allen!


\- Je ne possède pas -Man et n'écris que pour le plaisir de créer et partager. Ce one-shot n'est qu'un prologue à ce qui devrait être une fic plus longue. Alors bonne lecture!

 **\- / \ SPOIL sur les Chapitres et OOC Allen!.**

\- Résumé: Un enfant seul qui pleure le seul humain à l'avoir aimer. Perte d'un espoir et d'une foi face à la vie. Elle prend pour donner et donne pour reprendre.

* * *

 **Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil.**

Seul. Il était de nouveau seul. Rien n'était pour lui. Ses larmes coulèrent en silence alors que son coeur se serrait et son souffle s'amoindrissait. Né pour être seul, il était rejeté depuis toujours. Jusque Mana... Mais lui aussi était parti. Tout ça à cause de ce bras. Il était un monstre... Tout le monde le disait. Mais Mana lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Allen lui avait léché la main. Il ne pouvait donc pas être si vil ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Ne pas pleurer. C'était la première leçon que l'on apprend par la force en vivant dans les rues. Il n'y avait qu'avec Mana, qu'il avait réussi à pleurer sans crainte. D'avantage sous l'incompréhension quand il faisait face à la tombe d'Allen et de ce geste si humain venant d'un animal mort. Son premier contact avec quelque chose de vivant qui ne soit pas violent.

Dans les rues, on le rejetait. Il était le mal. Les rares personnes ayant pitié d'un enfant abandonné voulaient l'approcher pour se donner bonne conscience, mais finissaient par le laisser en hurlant au démon. D'autres plus vindicatifs voulaient le purger, lui couper cette monstruosité qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger mais qui avait la couleur du sang humain. Comme s'il était un criminel et que la preuve était visible pour tous comme un avertissement qu'il serait dangereux et apporterait le malheur.

Mais il avait survécu... Il avait rejoint le cirque. Mais la pitié des gens même brèves était devenue inexistante. Au moins il voyageait et ne retournait pas dans une ville qui connaissait son visage. Pourtant, la violence était restée. N'était-ce pas un traitement normal pour quelqu'un comme lui qui était moins qu'une personne aux yeux du monde ?

Jusqu'à ce que ce chien lui lèche la main. Quelque chose l'avait traversé et ses yeux l'avaient piqué. Maudit depuis sa naissance par celui de qui se réclamer les gens quand quelque chose de bon leur arriver. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas si méprisé par Dieu, puisqu'une de ces créatures l'avait touché. C'est ce qu'il cru le soir même, adressant pour la première fois une prière de remerciement à un Dieu dont il doutait jusqu'alors même de l'existence au vu de la vie qu'il menait.

Pour la première fois, il avait connu l'espoir qui avait malheureusement bien vite disparu quand le lendemain il le trouva enterrer par le clown qui avait récemment rejoint la troupe. Battu à mort. Après l'avoir approché. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il pleura. Lui dépourvu d'identité autre que celle attribuée à sa difformité sanglante et écailleuse avait causé la mort du seul être vivant à l'avoir approcher. Il savait que c'était Cozimo qui l'avait tué parce qu'il avait dû les voir ensemble...

Il n'apportait que malheur.

Pour la première fois, il connut la douleur et la tristesse de la perte d'un espoir vif, de la perte d'un être aimé.

Cruelle est la vie. Elle prenait pour donner et donner pour mieux prendre ensuite. Il avait perdu quelque chose ce jour-là, mais gagner bien plus. Il s'était laissé aller au bonheur et la joie d'être la préoccupation bienveillante de quelqu'un. Mana. Et lui, devenu Allen.

Ils avaient quitté le cirque peu de temps après ce jour. Adieu Allen. Adieu Red.

Sa vie s'égaya alors comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Il n'était plus qu'un simple enfant aux yeux de Mana. Pas un monstre. Pas une chose à exorciser. Il était aimé... Si au début, il ne parvint à se laisser aller près d'un autre être humain. Le temps atténua l'amertume pour le laisser sourire sincèrement quand il parcourait les villes et villages avec Mana. Qu'ils faisaient leur spectacle. Toujours en cachant sa main, pour ne pas faire fuir l'argent qu'on pouvait leur donner pour qu'ils se nourrissent et puissent dormir dans un abri.

Il découvrit la tendresse qu'un adulte pouvait porter à un enfant. Un parent inquiet et dur. Aimant.

Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier. Sa première expérience avait été brutale. Il n'avait plus prié après cela, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à dénigrer ce Dieu que tous aimait et qui lui avait finalement accordé un peu d'amour. Jusqu'à ce soir de Noël. Tragique nuit qui avait pourtant commencé joyeusement alors qu'ils se souriaient au réveil dans la chambre d'auberge qu'ils avaient pu louer.

"Marche Allen. Ne t'arrête pas, continue d'avancer, toujours."

Face au dernier souffle du seul humain à l'avoir aimé, il ne put réagir. Rien ne l'habitait, sauf un vide immense qui se creusait en lui alors que ses yeux restés sec et grands ouverts sous le choc. Il était allongé dans la neige rouge lui souriant avec les yeux fermés, les roues de la charrette encore en travers de son corps.

Tout ce qu'il put faire après que le corps fut emmené pour être enterrer était de rester au même endroit, toujours fixant le blanc devenu rose qui s'effaçait doucement alors qu'il s'était mis à neigeait depuis une heure. La foule l'ignorait ou lui jetait des regards de pitié ou de dégoût pour les plus richement habillés. Il ne fallait pas s'approcher de lui : il était orphelin. Une charge lourde.

Ce qui lui avait été donné lui avait de nouveau était pris. Plus violemment et brutalement que la première fois. Plus douloureux aussi. La première fois, il avait gagné quelque chose en échange, le sentiment de perte s'était alors engourdi pour devenir seulement nostalgique. Aujourd'hui rien n'arrivait. L'amour qu'il avait pu ressentir, contempler et recevoir pour des derniers mois écoulés avaient été magnifiques. Trop. Le vide qui l'envahissait n'était pas encore douloureux. Seulement étouffant.

Il marcha, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient été encore à deux quelques heures auparavant. Il se coucha simplement sur le lit regardant le plafond. C'était Noël aujourd'hui. Le jour des miracles, de la famille, de l'amour et du partage.

Alors pourquoi était-il seul ? Mana était parti. Dieu ne devait-il pas être clément en ce saint jour ? Il l'avait un jour remercier et l'avait payé. Ne devrait il pas être euphorique en cette belle nuit étoilée maintenant que la tempête s'était arrêtée ? Il n'avait aucune foi particulière en Dieu auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ses yeux le brûlaient, sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse des soubresauts qui le traversaient. Sa poitrine était douloureuse, sa vision floue, sa voie éteinte, sa tête étourdie.

Tout était terminé. Il ne restait rien que la tristesse et l'agonie d'une enfant.

Un bref sourire apparu sur son visage sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Un sourire fragile à peine visible. Tremblant.

Cruelle est la vie, en effet. C'était la première leçon qu'il avait appris. Rien n'était normal. Rien n'était acquis. Rien ne restait. Tout disparaissait hormis cette douleur atroce. Il le savait... L'avait toujours su.

Au fond, cet espoir qui s'était transformé en bonheur, était éteint. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de Dieu à remercier en lequel les autres avaient foi. Qu'une cruauté sans pareille. Il toucha doucement sa main qui se contracta momentanément.

Il n'y avait pas d'être bon qui veillait sur l'humanité. Pas de personne en qui faire confiance, en qui croire... Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Les miracles n'existaient pas. Le bonheur n'était qu'abstrait et éphémère.

Il continuerait simplement. Il avancerait. Sans s'arrêter.

Il se mit en position fœtale en chantonnant une douce berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Résumé (Suite): Marchant sur le chemin qu'il trace sans s'arrêter, Allen devra faire face à la réalité de ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisse à l'insu de toute personne ordinaire. Cette confrontation entre Noah et Exorcistes dont il est le parfait équilibre, comme musicien avec une innocence. Seul le musicien parmi tous les Noah avait un tel lien avec l'arche blanche.


End file.
